Avatar Unsolved Mysteies
by Aero-Dragon's-Sky
Summary: A bunch of Avatar mysteries I'll look into and solve! The third one is about why Iroh likes tea so much!
1. Chapter 1

AN: These are a bunch of Mysteries I am going to solve with my imagination. This one is dedicated to Call the Winds! She gave me the inspiration and helped me when I got writers block! THANK YOU CALL THE WIND! Well I'll stop babbling and let y'all read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!

---

**Chapter 1**: Aang and custard tarts...

Sokka, Katara, and Aang all walked into the market to do a little shopping. "Aang you want anything?" Katara asked.

"Could we get some custard tarts?" Aang asked.

"Sure, we got plenty of money that Yue's dad gave us" Katara laughed.

---

That night the three sat around the fire eating the custard tarts for dessert. "How do you like-'em?" Aang asked.

"Mm... their good lots of sugar" Katara laughed Sokka nodded.

"Why do you like custard tarts so much?" Sokka asked Aang.

"Well... It is kind of a long story but..."

---

/_Flash-back_/

_"Look!" 6 year old Aang chimed as he preformed a dazzling airbending move in front of his parents._

_"Your getting better everyday!" his dad laughed picking Aang up and giving him a big hug._

_"A prodigy!" his mother laughed._

_"I'm gonna be as good as you and daddy!" Aang chirped to his mom._

_"If not better" his mother cooed._

_"Yeah! I'm going to be the world's best airbender, no bender! The most powerful bender in the world!" Aang giggled. Aang's father put him down and gave his wife a sad look once Aang left._

_"He doesn't know how right he is" Aang's mother whispered as her and her husband hugged each other._

_"I just can't believe today is his last day with us..." his father breather._

_"Fait is so cruel to him" his mother cried._

_"Who?" Aang asked._

_"AANG?" both his parents gasped. Aang nodded and sat down on the soft green grass._

_His father looked over at his mother and she nodded. His father sighed and picked the small child up "Come inside with us Aang."_

_His parents and him were all sitting on the soft couch in the living room. "Aang? Do you want a snack? It is... noon" his mother cooed._

_Aang nodded and watched his mother go into the kitchen. "Daddy? Why is mommy so sad?" Aang asked his large silver eyes sparkling with curiosity. Aang waited for a response but never got one he was confused by his parents weird behavior. He crawled into his dad's lap and stared into his eyes looking for an answer, but all he found was sadness. "What is going on?" Aang asked starting to get a little upset._

_"Aang," his mother started as she sat back down and gave Aang a treat he had never tried before, "here."_

_"What is this?" Aang asked looking at the pastry. It smelt really good._

_"It is called a custard tart, trust me you'll like it" his father explained._

_"MM! Taste really good!" Aang chirped taking another bite of it._

_"Told you" his father chuckled._

_A sudden knock at the door came after Aang had finished his tasty treat causing both his parents to stop breathing. His father stood up and answered it. Aang sat in his mother's lap with her arms tightly wrapped around him. She was crying and Aang was really confused. "He is right in here..." Aang heard his father say in a sad voice._

_Aang looked up when two people entered the living room with his father. "Hello!" Aang chirped he bowed his head as a sign of respect once he noticed their arrows._

_The two monks chuckled and looked up and Aang's father "You two haven't told him have you?" one of them asked._

_"Afraid not..." both of Aang's parents breathed._

_"Young one, you will be coming with us" the other one explained._

_"Why?" Aang asked._

_"We are going to help you become a master" the second one explained._

_"No thanks! My mommy and daddy are masters, too! They teach me lots! Wanna see?" Aang started._

_"I'm sorry but it isn't a choice. Come along now" the first one said grabbing Aang by the hand._

_Aang frowned and started to struggle "STOP IT! MOMMY DADDY HELP!" the small little bended wailed starting to really put up a fight. Aang looked up at his parents they didn't budge, tears freely streaked down Aang's face. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Aang cried. They still didn't budge, just stood their. His mother had her face buried into his father's chest and they both appeared to be crying. Aang hung his head he didn't understand... these two people were suppose to love and protect him! But they wouldn't help him. "I HATE YOU!" Aang screamed his eyes starting to glow an eerie blue..._

/_End Flash back_/

---

"Aang? Aang! AANG!" Katara said shaking Aang trying to snap him out of the trance.

"HU?" Aang gasped.

"You were telling us it is a long story but. But what?" Sokka asked.

"Um... Well airbenders favor sugary foods, waterbenders salty, firebenders spicy, etc." Aang said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked looking at Aang in a weird way.

"I need to take a walk..." Aang whispered.

Sokka and Katara both exchanged weird looks once the little bender had disappeared.

---

Aang sat at the edge of a cliff over-looking the ocean. He had about 6 billion thoughts swimming around in his head. The biggest thought was when he told his parents that he hated them... "Please... I don't hate you. I love you!" Aang sobbed to himself. Suddenly hand on his shoulder scared him out of his skin.

"It's just me. You looked upset about something. Do you want to talk about it?" Katara asked. Aang shook his head, he didn't want her to feel bad for him, or worse, hate him for being such a jerk to his parents. "Talking will help..." Katara cooed. She decided to stop, if wasn't right to invade Aang's privacy. His emotional thoughts were his business.

"It was just something that happened in my past. I told... someone I loved that I hated them. I didn't mean it... I can't even tell them sorry now..." Aang whimpered.

"It's never to late..." Katara cooed. Aang nodded and found himself in a warm embrace. "Lets get back to camp" Katara cooed giving Aang a hand in standing up.

"Thanks Katara..." Aang breathed. He smiled as the pleasant breeze blew past him on the way back to camp.

---

AN: Wasn't little Aang cute? So innocent and naive! For those of you that didn't get it Aang likes custard tarts because they remind him of his parents. And cuz they taste SO AWESOME! They are a real food and they taste very good! So next time y'all are in England try one! Please review!


	2. Sokka & Food

AN: Hello! The new season is awesome so far! I LOVED IT! Aang is so sad... Sokka so mature... Katara so plain... Zuko so hot... Well here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA...

---

**Chapter 2**: Sokka and Food...

"I'm back!" Aang chirped as he put down the food he had found. Sokka's eyes widened and he attacked the food. Aang stared in horror as Sokka practically INHALED it!

"Sokka!" Katara snapped, "leave some for me and Aang!"

"Uh... no, that's okay! I just lost my appetite..." Aang started as he darted into the forest.

Katara chuckled, she didn't know what was worse Sokka's obsession with food or Aang's weak stomach... "You all right?" Katara asked sympathetically upon Aang's return.

"Fine..." Aang moaned laying down on Appa's tail.

"Sokka... Try and use your manners!" Katara sighed.

Sokka frowned, he didn't see why the prissy little airbender wouldn't toughen up. There was nothing wrong with his love of food...

/ _Flash back_/

_"Wahoo! Go! Go! Go! Go!" the other men in the village cheered as Hakoda (Sokka and Katara's dad) wolfed down bowl after bowl of stewed sea prunes._

_7 year old Sokka stared in amazement. "Go Dad!" He yelled suddenly._

_All the men continue to cheer as Sokka continues to watch. Suddenly Hakoda stopped. "14 bowls!" one of the men laughed._

_All the men clap. All the women of the village just looked disgusted. The the men started to return to there work as Sokka ran over to him dad. "Dad! I wanna be just like you! I'm going to break your record of 14 bowls!" Sokka chirped._

_"Good luck! I know you can do it one day" his father laughed._

_"Yep! A mans gotta eat!" Sokka chirped._

/ _End Flash back_/

"A mans gotta eat!" Sokka said.

"I can see that. Your still disgusting though" Katara said.

"That is because you are a girl, and Aang... well Aang isn't normal and he doesn't appreciate the finer things in life" Sokka said.

"You mean like gorging yourself?" Aang asked.

"I'm proud of my appetite" Sokka announced.

"Yeah... it is really gluttonous" Katara mumbled.

Sokka frowned. They just didn't get it...

---

AN: Sorry it ended so quickly! If you want me to solve one of your questions don't hesitate to review! If it doesn't seem to come don't worry, I write in advanced. So I mite already have some chapters made before I get around to others. K! I'm stuck on chapter number 5 so give me some ideas:)


	3. Iroh and Tea

AN: With two requests I bumped this one up a few chapters! Tis a little sad...

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, I don't really care about Tyro...

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

**Chapter 3**: Iroh and Tea...

"I DON'T CARE! GET THOSE SOLDIERS IN LINE!" General Iroh yelled.

"Dad! Chill!" Iroh's son Tyro laughed.

"Ah... I'm sorry son... It is just so stressful with having to put up with those rookies..." Iroh sighed as he sat down next to his son.

"Here dad, try this" Tyro said giving his dad a cup of warm tea.

"No thank you. I don't like those herbal things" Iroh said as he put the cup down.

"The air nomads loved this stuff and so do I, just give it a try" Tyro persisted.

"Son I-"

"It calms and relives stress, just what a stressed Fire Nation general needs" Tyro continued.

"I don't need any calming tea" Iroh sighed.

"Uh, yeah you do! It will get you mind off Ba-sin-sang! Please?" Tyro said holding the cup up.

"I'm not going to win, are I?" Iroh asked.

"Nope!"

"Very well" Iroh groaned as he took a sip.

"So?" Tyro asked.

"Mm... What is it called?" Iroh asked, his voice free of stress.

"Jingsang tea" Tyro replied.

"Where dose it come from?" Iroh asked.

"The leaves of Jingsang trees up high in the mountains" Tyro explained.

"I think this is my new favorite drink!" Iroh chirped.

Tyro smiled and sipped his own tea. Him and his father spent the rest of the afternoon together drinking tea.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

AN: Tyro is a friend of mine's nick name. In case you were wondering that was Iroh before he was retired. I never knew it was so hard to write about Iroh... I'm only good about writing about Sokka and Aang. Sorry if it was bad... LOL I still need ideas!


	4. How Music Night Came to Be

**AN: **I have one word for you people. SHOT! K... This thing is very very very shot! Probably no more that 200 words... I was looking at some stuff and one of my one shotes has more words than like this entire story! Oh well! Easy come easy go (you people are going to get so annoyed with me saying that! I say it all the time!)!

ZzZzZzZzZzZ

**Chapter 4**: How Music Night came to be

"Uncle! We are going to go search the island for the Avatar! You stay here," Zuko called to his uncle as he left the ship silently adding, "don't want you getting captured by earthbenders again..."

"Good luck Zuko!" Iroh called. Once Zuko was gone Iroh sighed and sat down, now what was he suppose to do? The captain walked by suddenly, whistling a tune.

Iroh paused and listened. "What are the words?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" the captain asked.

"The tune, what are the words to it?" Iroh asked again.

"Oh! I don't know. Don't think it has any" the captain replied.

"Would you whistle it again?" Iroh asked. The captain did just that. "Hmm... Spring, summer, winter, and fall. Four seasons... four loves" Iroh chanted to the tune.

"AMAZING!" the captain exclaimed.

"Ha, Ha! I know, this old firebender still has some old tricks left!" Iroh laughed.

The rest of the crew approved of the song, too. Zuko on the other hand... was still too busy trying to get over the Avatar's escape... again... "We shall call it music night!" Iroh explained. The crew agreed and that is or was that...

ZzZzZzZzZzZ

**AN:** Yeah! Iroh is so talented (When it doesn't involve telling plants apart)! With the new season there is bound to be new questions! I'm back in business! BOOYA! LOL!


	5. Katara's Hair

**AN: **Okay, please don't kill me! It has AK in it... I'm posting two chapters so non-AK people will still have something to read! It isn't much AK... just a little... (runs)

---

**Chapter 5**: Katara's hair...

Katara was sitting down by the burned out campfire braiding her hair. Sokka had gone off to find some more fire wood. Aang was laying on his stomach with MoMo sleeping on his back. He was busy looking over the waterbending scrolls Master Pakku had gave him. He glanced up and noticed Katara. "Katara?" he started.

"Yes Aang?" Katara replied as she finished with her hair.

"Why do you ALWAYS braid your hair like that?" Aang sighed.

"Well... It is just how my mother did it since I was a little girl" Katara said.

"It would look better down" Aang said plainly, a serious look in his eyes.

"Uh... Aang? What are you doing?" she asked as Aang got up and came over to her. He quickly took out the pins, clips, and bands. Katara frowned and swatted Aang's hands away. "Aang! I just spent a long time to put it up!" Katara snapped.

Aang shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Well it looks better now." Katara frowned and glared at the innocent airbender. He snatched up her seal bone comb and brushed it out. Once he was done he put the comb back and went back to his scrolls.

Katara was about to put her hair back up when Sokka walked into the camp and looked at his sister, "You know, you should let you hair down more often. It looks better."

Katara paused and looked over at Aang, who was totally ignoring the conversation. She went over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you" she cooed as she went over to make the campfire.

Aang blushed and meekly replied "Your welcome."

---

AN: I'm going to go post the other chapter! See ya in a few...


	6. Aang's Arrows

**AN: **This one was difficult to do... I tried to think of a flash-back but that didn't work out... Enjoy!

**---**

**Chapter 6**: Aang's arrows...

Aang was sprawled out on Appa's head his his chin resting on the back of his hands. He was studying -yes studying- the waterbending scrolls Mast Pakku gave him. Sokka and Katara were sitting in Appa's saddle, just as board as Aang. "So... Aang," Sokka started trying attempt a conversation, "your arrows... do they go ALL over your body?"

_"Oh great..."_ Aang thought to himself as he looked over at Sokka. "Yeah" Aang said simply.

"Like, is it one whole tattoo?" Sokka continued.

Aang hated being pestered about his arrows, sure he was very proud of them but they were the first thing that set him apart form his friends. "Yeah" Aang replied simply again.

"Like they go across your butt?" Sokka asked.

Aang blushed, he had been asked that question way too many times "Yes. Can we please change subjects?"

"Did they hurt?" Katara asked getting into the conversation.

Aang looked at the two in confusion "What do you mean?"

"I heard tattoos really hurt because they they use needles to inject dye into your skin. That permanently colors the natural skin pigment" Katara explained.

Aang's eyes were wide "Uh, okay, that is just stupid. Who on earth would do that?"

"No offense" Sokka chuckled.

"Then how did you get those?" Katara asked.

"By becoming a master" Aang stater.

"No the arrows! If they didn't use needles did they like paint them on you?" Katara asked.

Aang laughed "No! That would rub off, even ink would eventually!"

"Answer the question" Sokka sighed.

"I did!" Aang said getting frustrated why they didn't understand.

"What, you just mastered airbending and they showed up?" Sokka asked.

"EXACTLY!" Aang chirped.

"How did they get their?" Katara asked.

"Well... I don't know exactly but it has to do with the fact that my body has the marks of the air. Like the air itself put these markings on me. It shows the air... that... well it can trust me. It is kind of an airbender thing..." Aang tried to explain the best he could.

"So like the air is... alive?" Sokka and Katara gasped.

"Duh! Air is always alive! It is a helping element! It gives life to us. Air helps the water spread across the land by creating storms and fluffy clouds! It helps earth make more land by cooling burning magma to form the earth beneath our feet. It gives fire the oxygen it needs to burn. The air even forms an atmosphere to protect us from the sun and helps keep us warm! It protects me, too! That is why my arrows start to glow when I need help or I get upset" Aang explained.

Sokka and Katara just stared in awe. "Oh" they both said. They appeared pleased with Aang's explanation. Aang smirked and sprawled out on Appa's head again.

"So... Aang about your staff. Where did it come from?" Sokka asked, once again board.

_"NOT AGAIN!"_ Aang thought to himself...

**---**

**AN:** K! I'm done with updates! Yeah! Next is "Zuko's dislike of tea"


	7. Zuko's Dislike of Tea

**AN:** I think... I should update before I get in trouble... Okay! Zuko centered show, Zuko centered chapter! Yea! Did I actually do something right? No? Well... okay- be that way! Lol! JK! Please keep in mind I made this chapter before Zuko left his uncle... I MISS YA IROH!

**Chapter 7**: Zuko's dislike of Tea...

"FOR THE LAST TIME! WE DON'T NEED TEA! WE NEED FOOD! F- O- O-D! FOOD!" Zuko yelled at his uncle.

"You need to calm down Zuko" Iroh sighed.

"No I do not! I don't want to be calm! If I'm calm then how do you think I will fight the Avatar effectively?" Zuko asked.

"You know... I almost got you to drink that tea once... You can't possibly hate it" Iroh explained.

"I don't hate it, I only dislike it" Zuko explained.

"WHY?" Iroh groaned.

"I don't want to be some lazy old man! I want to be fast and skillful!" Zuko snapped.

"It will only calm you and make your moves more effective" Iroh explained.

"Sure... The Avatar can be running circles around me and I can just stand there" Zuko replied mockingly.

"That is the best tactic, but you must be ready for when he strikes! Airbenders are very tricky little things to fight! That is why you need a clear mind" Iroh explained further.

Zuko paused... "Give me some of that tea!"

**AN: **Yeah, another short chapter. I** REALLY **need some ideas! Next chapter is Azula's... spilt personality...? I guess she kind of has one, isn't as bad as it sounds! Thanks to the reviewer who gave me the idea! Cookie for you!


End file.
